The 'Just A' Series
by Black Gargie
Summary: This is a whole trilogy of the 'Just A' fanfics, all about the love life of Ozzie and Drix after Thrax's infection.
1. Just A Hug

A\N: I've watched the movie and I fell in love with it immediately. Now that they have the fanfic, I couldn't resist writing one of my own. Slash between Ozzie and Drix here, he he!

Disclaimer: All Osmosis Jones characters are the property of…who? 0_0

                                                            **JUST A HUG**

Osmosis Jones sighed and dumped his badge and gun on his office table. He threw off his jacket onto his armchair and slouched on his couch instead. If white blood cells can experience a case of chronic depression, OJ is the perfect candidate.

"Jones? Jones, are you alright?" Drixenol came in, his bubble-jet feet hovering above floor level. OJ didn't respond. He just looked sideways at his partner and went back to his thoughts.

"Jones, this is not right. You can't go on mooning over your loss and wallowing in self-pity forever. You got a job to do."

"I am doing my job. What do you think I'm doing?" OJ replied weakly, not looking at his cold pill partner.

"You thrashed 3 germs and 5 bacterias almost beyond recognition, that's what you've been doing. I think you're trying to vent your anger and frustration over the loss of Leah on…"

"Hey, shut up, OK?!" OJ snapped, banging his fist on the couch. "I didn't ask for your advice and I certainly did not let you in here to interrogate me and question about my life! So you better save your cherry-flavoured breath to yourself and back off!!"

Drix wasn't going to let himself leave without giving his white blood cell partner a piece of his mind. "Listen to yourself, Jones, you're cracking up. You beat up germs and bacteria, you almost disintegrated a prime witness into oblivion, and you mouthed off your superior. And now you're telling _me_ to back off?"

OJ didn't reply. He knew that Drix had a point. He did try to burst a few molecules today. He never burst his bubble at the Chief before, no matter how pissed he was in the past. He realized that he had been cranky ever since Leah died. He stared at the picture he and Leah took at the eye peak and sighed.

"It's…It's just not fair…Why she had to leave me? All of a sudden…?" OJ was in the verge of breaking down, just like he did a year ago.

"It's not your fault, Jones," Drix laid his hand on OJ's shoulder, "it just happened. It is common that a number of brain cells die when Frank holds his breath. We can never stop Frank from going swimming anyway."

            "He shouldn't be going in the first place!" OJ flicked Drix's hand away harshly. "That Shane of his is really working on getting him into shape, but look how much sacrifice she made him make!"

            "Be reasonable, Jones. It is for the well-being of the city of Frank if you want things running smoothly."

            OJ fingered his badge both on his wallet and on his jacket sleeve. "Immunity force…What's the point of me being in the immunity force when I can't even save the brain cell I love?"

            Drix tapped his lip. He's not the type to give sweet talk or comfort people. His upbringing has been a pretty down-to-earth, strict and serious matter. When he studied for his degree, friends were limited, grades were everything and competition was lethal. Although he did let light, humour and happiness into his life once in a while, only after entering the city of Frank and meeting OJ, then he knew what fun and action really meant.

            Finally, as his last resort, he brought his arms around OJ from behind, giving him a warm hug, saying softly, "A friend of mine said this cures depression."

            OJ was quite taken aback at first, but later he sighed, relaxed and said, "Drix, thanks a lot. I know you're trying hard but…just give me more time to adjust, OK?"

            "No problem, Jones," Drix smiled as he let go of his partner, "but make it snappy. The force needs you."

            OJ strolled along the liver lane. The liver domain seemed much better now, although there were still chicken-pox fights going on with the Mr. Influenza Virus putting the bets and reaping the dough. OJ ignored them—he wasn't in a mood to arrest them or bug the virus who was almost at the good side. He remembered betting chicken-pox fights when he was a kid anyway.    

            His mind also took a stroll down memory lane where he and Drix were promoted into the immunity force. The kiss Leah gave him was her pledge to be his one and only sweetheart. It was double joy for him. Nothing can be compared to this joyous occasion.

            Things went bitter a year later. Tom Colonick was, of course, elected as the new Mayor of the city of Frank and Bill Phlegmming went down to the drains. Leah shifted her assistantship from Phlegmming to Colonick almost immediately and she was working around the clock. OJ was impressed because Leah was showing much enthusiasm in improving Frank into a better shape, but was also jealous because she was more tied to the job than to him.

            That was when he decided that he and Leah should tie the knot together before she starts forgetting about him. He saved himself enough cash to buy a considerably high-classed ring from a shop in Ring Finger Street. He drove as fast as he could (and as reckless as usual) to the brain stem and rushed to the lift to get to Tom Colonick's office. There was a small turbulence when he was going up, but he ignored it. To him, a little shake in the lift meant nothing. He just wanted to go down on his knees in front of Leah and give her a surprise proposal she could never refuse. 

            His ignorance was paid with a high price. When he reached Tom Colonick's headquarters, he saw a few brain cells lying on the floor, lifeless and immobile. As he advanced to Tom's office, he saw him holding a very pale-looking Leah. There was no sign of reaction on her. Tom looked at OJ sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. We tried. We really tried…"

            OJ dropped the ring and walked towards his lifeless girlfriend. He held her close to his chest, his eyes blank, his face expressionless. Slowly she evaporated in his arms and he found himself hugging his own body. That's when he finally broke down and cried like never before.

            OJ shook the memory away hastily. He didn't want to become a soppy old cell again. He still had the ring in his pocket though. He couldn't find the heart to throw it away. As he took it out, he noticed that the ring he bought was a shape-shifting ring. It can expand or shrink at will to fit the person's finger. He slipped it into his and it actually fits. 'Leah would've fit too', he thought, 'and so will Drix…'

            OJ snapped back to his senses. Why did Drix come into view? All of a sudden, the sight of the ring reminded him of Drix. Was it because of Drix hugging him this morning? Surprisingly, instead of feeling disgusted, he actually felt relaxed and comforted when Drix hugged him. Outrageously weird but true.

            He slipped the ring back into his pocket before he starts jumping into weird conclusions.

            Drix was cleaning out his locker. He couldn't believe that he had kept so much rubbish in it. After being introduced into the force, times have been pretty busy. Anything he got his hands on was immediately dumped into his locker. Even his unfinished breakfast was in there! Gross! He never felt so unorganized before, ever since he left college and entered Frank. He had to get back on track.

            Unknowingly, he shifted his gaze to the pictures he took with OJ. Their first picture was a newspaper clipping of the mucus dam in the nose during their days of battling Thrax. There were a few more news clippings stuck on the locker door and the rest were decent pictures. There was a picture of only OJ alone, which made him smile unconsciously whenever he looked at it.

            He remembered the hug he gave OJ. Somehow he felt hurt when he had him in his arms. OJ felt almost like a thin piece of film. It seemed that OJ has been losing weight since the death of Leah. Slowly he realized that the absence of Leah has given him a little bit of advantage. He did feel a pang of jealousy when OJ scooted after work or during break time to see Leah instead of hanging out with him.

            He used to think he was jealous because OJ was neglecting him as a friend, but when there were times that OJ brought Leah to hang out with him and they both had a little bit of romances in front of him, he also felt jealous. He realized that his jealousy was more than just OJ's negligence.

            He was actually jealous because OJ was in love with Leah instead of himself.

            But he also realized that he and OJ are impossible. Cells go with cells, not with cold pills. They are partners in work, not partners in life. He felt comforted enough to know that OJ will still pick him up for work, treat him to fast food meals and be there whenever there's a case.

            Soon he realized that he was supposed to do and got back to work.

            Drix was brushing himself up when OJ reached his apartment to fetch him. He didn't exactly hear his car horn honking, and OJ was not the type who stays still for long, so OJ decided to go upstairs to Drix's apartment instead.

            Come to think of it, this was the first time OJ ever actually went into Drix's apartment. Usually he waited for him downstairs at the entrance. OJ was quite surprised to find himself taking the lift to Drix's floor.

            "Room 501…" OJ searched for Drix's room number. He found it and noticed that the door was not closed. He shook his head, "And he said he's an immunity cop. Just look at this! Dumb!"

            OJ knocked as he went in. There was no answer. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The whole place was very well-groomed. Each and every household appliance was strategically and beautifully placed, and it was spotless. It was so clean, it made OJ's apartment look like a squatter's area.

            "Now that's what I call a college boy home!" OJ exclaimed to himself, feeling impressed with Drix's 'home sweet home'. He never knew that Drix had a neat side.

            "Jones? What are you doing here?"

            OJ swung round in surprise. Drix was all set and ready to go, his bubble-jet feet hovering as usual. OJ was stunned. Somehow he saw a different type of Drix. The usual Drix was momentarily gone. The Drix standing in front of him was all shined up, standing out like the hero of the century. His red and yellow complexion suddenly seemed attractive to him. He somehow looked…handsome. OJ was quite lost staring at him in wonder.

            "Jones. Jones! We're going to be late! Let's go now before the Chief starts yelling!" Drix's call brought him back to reality. The usual Drix was back. OJ then realized that he had his hand in his pocket, his fingers reaching for the ring. He pulled his hand out immediately, muttered something about going downstairs and rushed out of Drix's apartment, leaving a surprised Drix behind.

            "What were you doing up in my apartment anyway?" Drix tagged along behind OJ, his curiosity building. "You never come up here before."

            "I was restless, alright?" OJ replied hastily. "You took your time coming down, so I thought I'd check you out."

            "Why? You're worried about me?"

            "Let's get some blood mocha and hot fingers on the way," OJ changed the subject.

            He didn't want Drix to see him blush.

            Today was a long day. Before the duo could finish their breakfast, the Chief called through the car radio about a robbery and told them to get their backs into it. There were also other cases like gang fights, hostage-holding, a germ jail-break and even an attempt by a bacterium to demolish the nervous system. After all those cases, both the rowdy white blood cell and the 'college boy' cold pill were beat.

            "I have never been so busy before in my whole microscopic life!" OJ groaned as he drove his car to Shoulder Blade Avenue, where Drix's apartment was.

            "Me too! This is more tiring than freezing Frank's sore throat!" Drix groned too, checking to see whether he had enough ammo left in his chest box.

            "As soon as I get home, I'm gonna take a nice long bath and sit on my couch watching TV and sipping lymph coke."

            "I got a better idea," Drix said with a sheepish grin, his eyes not meeting OJ.

            "What?"

            Moments later, OJ found himself gorging on pasta lips, fried plasma, nucleus salad, anti-pathogen soup and chocolate toe chips for dessert.

            "This is the bomb, man!" OJ exclaimed happily, enjoying a tall glass of ice cold lymph juice. "I didn't know you could cook!"

            "One of my many talents," Drix replied proudly, carrying the dirty dishes into his kitchen. OJ stood up.

            "You've cooked me up a storm. Let me do the dishes, please."

            "If you insist," Drix replied. OJ carried the rest of the dishes and rolled up his sleeves. He saw Drix removing his hand cannon and putting it on the couch.

            "Woah! I thought your hand is built in with that baby," OJ commented.

            "Of course not. I'm no robot," Drix snorted, putting both his hands into the filled-up sink and started washing. Both of them worked in silence, with only Drix's radio on.

            "Today's busy day is a good thing for you, though," Drix finally broke the ice.

            "Why?" OJ asked, curious.

            "For starters, it kept you occupied. You're not grieving your whole day over Leah anymore."

            OJ stopped abruptly. Drix noticed and immediately felt guilty he ever said that. OJ looked at Drix's guilty face and put on a wry smile, saying, "It's OK, Drix. You got a point. For once, I'm not thinking too much about Leah."

            Drix smiled, looking relieved, "I thought so."

            After the dishes were done, they moved to the living room and sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking the remaining lymph juice. They kicked back and relaxed while enjoying a few sitcoms and a movie.

            Slowly Drix felt the weight on his shoulder increasing. He turned and saw OJ falling asleep on his right shoulder. He was obviously tired after all the hectic goings-on for the whole day. He looked so peaceful, so serene, like he had no care for the world at all. Drix's blush would've been obvious if it weren't for his already red and yellow complexion.

            Hesitantly, Drix brought his arm round OJ and held him close to his chest. He was tempted to lay his lips on OJ's, but finally decided against it. He didn't want to wake OJ and he certainly didn't want to create trouble if OJ noticed him in the midst of his doing. He aimed for OJ's forehead instead.

            Unknown to Drix, OJ half-opened his eyes, his face showing a little bit of disappointment.  

            "Jones! Drix! My office, now!"

            The next day started with a command from the Chief. The duo entered. Both of them were pretending that the sleep-on-the-shoulder incident didn't happen at all and were trying to hide from each other how they felt about last night. Both were denying the fact that their feelings towards each other were mutual and were pretty stubborn.

            "Jones, Drix, I've got a tough assignment for you two," the Chief said, sliding a photo for them to see. OJ took the photo. In it was a sinister-looking virus with haunting yellow eyes and very black complexion. He has silver hair and was wearing white robes, a white turtleneck vest and white trousers. His shoes were gray and jutting out of his left hand was an all too familiar claw. Both OJ and Drix gasped.

            "Chief, no, chief, say it isn't so!" OJ exclaimed.

            "Yes, unfortunately. It's Thrax. He's back," the Chief nodded his head regretfully.

            "It can't be! He's dead! I saw him melt like a popsicle when he fell into that jar of alcohol!"

            "Sources reported that he might've mutated into something lethal after his dunk into the alcohol," the Chief said, "He's now deadlier than ever."

            "Now _that's_ a tough assignment!" Drix commented, scrutinizing the photo again.

            "I'm counting on you two, Jones, Drix. His aim might not be only the hypothalamus anymore. He could be aiming for the heart, the lungs; anywhere Frank would be vulnerable without. Can you handle it?"

            OJ and Drix glanced at each other. They've been through hell fighting Thrax the last time he infected Frank. Thrax was a tough one, and both of them were almost close to death trying to eliminate him. Yet they didn't go through this alone. They had help from each other. They smiled as the same thought came through their minds.

            "We're ready, Chief," Drix replied.

            "Anytime!" OJ agreed.

            "Good, men! I wish you luck!" The Chief gave them his blessing. "It is said that his hideout might be in the abandoned scab construction site. It was still under demolition period as our Frank has just recovered from a fall off the treadmill. He might be hiding there."

            "But, Chief, if you guys already got this information, why not just storm in and nab him?" OJ was surprised. Even Drix was quite suspicious.

            "We got it from your gambling friend Mr. Influenza. You might trust him but we don't. We don't want to risk our men falling into a trap unguarded. You know Thrax better than two of me put together. I trust you can fill in the job."

            "OK," OJ shrugged. "If you say so, Chief. We're on the case."

            OJ saluted the Chief before leaving his office. Drix hurried behind his partner and whispered, "This is too easy. That flu virus wouldn't just pop out of nowhere in front of the Chief and expose such information. It could be a trap."

            "You think I don't know that?" OJ hissed, much to Drix's surprise. "I think something fishy is going on here. We might as well check the scab site and keep our heads together. It's up to us now. Either Thrax or I will be the element of surprise."

            "I'm right behind you, Jones," Drix gave his support as they reached the car.

            "Same here, Drix," OJ squeezed Drix's arm before rushing to the driver's seat. Drix almost blushed as he stepped into the car.

            All was quiet at the site. OJ and Drix loaded themselves before entering the gate. The building of the scab site was almost coming down. The scab they worked on a few weeks ago was pretty much not needed anymore; there was a thin line were the scab used to be. Quickly but carefully, they crept into the building. The door of the building creaked slightly but not too loud to be heard. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They searched almost everywhere, but no sign of Thrax or his henchmen. Everything looked abnormally peaceful.

            "Now that's something you don't see everyday," OJ said, confused after meeting Drix back at the entrance of the site.

            "You're right. I couldn't find anything," Drix agreed. "It's as if they knew we're coming and have disappeared into thin air."

            "This could be a diversion. We've fallen into one of Thrax's smart traps again."

            "If this is a diversion, where could Thrax be?"

             OJ rubbed his chin. Thrax was getting better at this—so good, he actually stumped him. He recalled what the Chief said to him back at the office:

            'His aim might not be only the hypothalamus…could be aiming at the heart, the lungs, anywhere Frank would be vulnerable without…'

            "Drix, what happens when a virus, germ or bacteria breeches into Down Town Frank?" OJ asked Drix as they drove down the highway.

            "The FPD steps in," Drix replied, "or the immunity force. Why?"

            "That means without the force, Frank would most likely unable to survive if the invaders come, right?"

            "Right."

            "So all in all, we are one of the most essential parts of Frank, right?"     

            "You don't mean…?" Drix was getting the picture.

            "Yup, it was a diversion, alright, to take us away so that Thrax could wipe the entire force!" OJ picked up speed. A few other cars honked and the drivers cursed as his car swerved left and right, in and out to reach FPD.

            "That coward!" Drix punched his hand cannon. "I should've known he'll do such a thing! When I get that flu virus, I'll make sure he'll never get a parole!"

            "No time for blaming people now. He could be threatened or bribed to do such things. One thing's for sure, we gotta get to the FPD before Thrax starts disintegrating each and everyone of the crew!"

            They were a step too late. The FPD was beginning to burn like mad. Drix had to use his hand cannon to ice a way for them to go into the FPD. They were in for a shock. Most of the cops were pretty much scorched to death by Thrax's deadly claw. Those surviving were very badly damaged. The Chief was also in a bad shape. OJ rushed to the phone to call for medical help before going to check on the Chief. Drix followed suite while he tried to bring down the rest of the fire.

            "Chief! Chief! You OK?" OJ tried to shake him awake. The Chief blinked his eyes open and broke into tears.

            "I'm sorry, Jones…I didn't mean to…"

            "What? What happened here?" OJ asked, panic.

            "I made up the…whole story about…Thrax being at the…scab site…" the Chief coughed fluids terribly. He was really hurt bad. "He threatened me…"

            "Stay with me, man! Stay with me! Don't lose yourself!"

            "He threatened to kill…my wife…and kids…if I didn't cooperate…He wanted me to distract you guys…so that he can destroy Frank…he was here when I gave you the orders…"

            "He was here?! He was under our noses all along?! Why didn't we see him?" Drix exclaimed at upon hearing the news.

            "I told you…he is more lethal than before…He can shape-shift himself and blend in…with his surroundings…He could be anywhere now, but…not…here…"

            The Chief was going down fast. Luckily the medical crew was there in time. OJ and Drix helped him to the medi-truck before leaping into their own car to drive off.

            "Man! This virus really is good! Where could he be now?" OJ groaned, frustrated and exasperated.

            "His main goal is still the hypothalamus, maybe we should check it out," Drix suggested. "We can warn the Mayor too."

           OJ gave it a thought. It's been a while since he stepped into the brain after Leah's death. But that's not the case now. He had to stop Thrax. That's his main agenda in his mind. Besides, he actually found out that he missed Drix every night more than he missed Leah. He had accepted the fact that Leah is gone.

            "I guess you're right. Down Town Frank needs to be alerted. Let's go," OJ said as he swerved to the direction of the brain. Later, after a momentary silence, OJ looked straight ahead, blushing as he said, "Drix, I got something for ya."

            "What is it?" Drix asked, curious.

            "…You'll get it after we've brought down Thrax."

            "OK. No hurry."

            "What? Thrax is back?"

            "Yes, Mayor. You have to sound the alarm and announce it to the citizens of Frank. This is really urgent."

            OJ and Drix were in Mayor Colonick's office, telling him about the invasion of Thrax. He had a new assistant, and surprisingly it's a he-cell and not a she-cell.

            "You're right. The city of Frank needs to be alerted. We cannot risk another disaster like last time, due to the ex-Mayor's ignorance." Obviously, this new mayor was much more responsible than the old one. "Trent, arrange for a press conference. I need to make an announcement A.S.A.P, before this Thrax can do further damage. We need more recruits to keep on a lookout for…"

            "That won't be necessary, my dear Mayor of the Year."

            OJ and Drix swung round. To their horror, there stood the ever familiar Thrax, standing tall and proud and more evil than ever. His silver hair shone and his black skin gleamed menacingly, as if just been polished. His white attire highlighted his malevolence even more.

            "Thrax…?" OJ was too shock and horrified to speak.

            "In the flesh, Jones, in the flesh," Thrax said silkily. "You thought you've finished me off now, didn't you, Jones? Look who's laughing last now?"

            So saying, Thrax took out his bracelet of collected hypothalamus DNA. This time, the bracelet was much longer than before. As he let one end of the bracelet go, it actually hit the ground. OJ and Drix gasped.

            "Impressive, isn't it?" Thrax admired his collection. "It was surprisingly easy though, with my new found ability. Took me less than 24 hours to get all 201 of these people. Maybe I should thank you, 'coz if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have got this power and gone this far in killing people and breaking my record."

            "How did you get…?" Drix was about to ask but OJ cut in.

            "Shape-shifting. He blended into our car."

            "Glad you understood me so well and so fast," Thrax said, impressed. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

            In a flash, he disappeared right in front of them, or to be more precise, blended into the surroundings, leaving him invisible. OJ and Drix got into action, searching high and low, sounding the alarm about the intruder. Soon, the temperature began to rise. OJ was shocked.

            "The hypothalamus! He made it to the site! Holy spit!"

            OJ rushed to the hypothalamus site. The cells in charge were already down. Thrax was laughing menacingly as he slipped the DNA into his bracelet. The rest of the hypothalamus chromosome was black as ebony, and the temperature was increasing at an alarming speed. It was faster than the last Thrax infection. OJ was infuriated.

            "You son of a pox! You put that DNA back now, or I'll shoot!" OJ raised his gun at the black virus.

            "Shoot if you dare then, Jones. See if it does me any good!" Thrax challenged the white blood cell. OJ didn't have to be told twice. He fired at Thrax, hitting him right on the chest. Thrax's body actually absorbed the shot, leaving no scratch on him. Thrax laughed at the bewildered OJ who fired at him over and over again, to no avail.

            "What's the matter, Jones? Is that all you got?" Thrax jeered at OJ. Slowly he gathered himself and propelled the shots back to OJ. The impact was twice the shots OJ gave him. OJ was flung backwards, hitting the wall and causing a dent. 

When OJ tried to get up, he felt the wrath of the bracelet around his neck. The whole thing was repeating itself again, but this time, OJ knew Thrax had the upper hand. He choked, trying to free himself before suffocating to death.

"Brings back memories now, doesn't it, Jones?" Thrax hissed. "You still wear it well, this bracelet. This time, Jones, I win. I really must thank you. You actually gave me a record better than the last time. Just to tell you, I've already made it to the books. They now rate me as a virus deadlier than Ebola and even deadlier than AIDS. I'm the most lethal sickness in the whole medical record now, thanks to you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

OJ was really going down. Thrax was much stronger than before. He knew he couldn't apprehend the virus, but he had to try, and he couldn't do it if he were to be dead. He continued struggling for air, all the while thinking about how Drix would feel if he was found dead…

"UNHAND HIM, YOU VIRUS!"

OJ was shocked. There was Drix, aiming his hand cannon at Thrax. Thrax looked up, amused.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that cherry-flavoured cold pill. You can't ice me with that thing anymore, you know. It's not gonna work."

"I might as well try, if you don't release Jones."

"All right, I will. But not without leaving a little token of my gratitude for his wondrous contribution to my success."

Before Drix could react, Thrax buried his claw deep into OJ's chest. OJ didn't even have the chance to split a hole to escape from Thrax's thrust. He felt the heat encircled him, burning him like fire. His skin membrane was glowing red and it ached to even breathe. Thrax let go of him, pocketed the bracelet and blended into his surroundings again. OJ collapsed heavily on the floor, unable to get up. He gasped for air, the heat wrapping him up tightly, making him unable to breathe. Drix rushed to his aid.

"Jones, hang in there!" Drix wanted to hold him but OJ raised his hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Don't come close! I might…be…contagious…"

"You need help, Jones! Let me at least ice you to lower down your temperature!"

"It's no use…leave me…get Thrax…before he gets out killing…more people…!"

"I have to cool you down!" Drix urged.

"No! Go! Leave me alone!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Drix grabbed OJ and held him close. He was shocked at how hot OJ felt. "You're burning…"

"Go, please…Thrax'll escape and it'll be the end of Frank…" OJ pleaded. Drix fell on deaf ears.

"I'm not leaving you here! My life will mean nothing without you by my side…I can never do anything without you. You're everything to me! Don't you understand? I cannot lose you! I can't!!"

OJ finally felt the need to reach for his pocket. He felt for the ring and took it out. Slowly he whispered, "Hey…Drix…"

Drix looked down and saw the ring. Trembling, OJ slipped the ring into Drix's finger. It expanded and fit just right. Drix was dumbstruck for a second there.

"I was thinking of giving…you this…after we kick Thrax's butt…Guess it couldn't wait for that…huh…?"

"No…No! Don't say that! Don't you even think about leaving me, Jones! I'm not taking this, you hear me? We'll destroy Thrax together! We'll finish this together! Don't you dare leave me, Jones!!"

"I…I love you, Drix…" OJ's words were barely clear. He was fading fast.

"I love you too, Jones. I love you too. Please don't leave me…"

"Call me…Ozzie…"

"Ozzie…I love you…"

OJ started coughing large amounts of fluids. His body began to shiver, going into intense shock. His shivering gradually stop a few seconds later, then slowly, his breathing went shallower and shallower, until it finally stopped. OJ has stopped functioning, the glow of his infected body going down to a slow halt. His eyes were closed, as serene as the last time Drix saw him sleep on his shoulder.

"No…Oh no, please…Don't do this to me, Ozzie! Please! No! NO~~!!!!"  

Drix wailed as he held the lifeless OJ to his chest. He never felt so heartbroken before. The feeling of the ring around his finger ached through his heart. He was sure that the ring used to belong to Leah, the one OJ loved, and that now it was slipped into his finger, it was clear that OJ's confession of love was true. The heat and fire around them spread anger, hate and contempt all over Drix's heart. He wished nothing more than to destroy the virus who took away his one true love.

He wiped away the tears in his eyes and laid OJ somewhere shaded, away from the falling ceilings and crumpling walls. He gave OJ a quick kiss on the lips and left the building to pursue Thrax. Down Town Frank was in a riot, just like the last time Thrax infected it and things didn't look so good. Drix shot at anything moving and creeping through walls, roads or even thin air. After much hard work and determination, he caught Thrax trying to escape through the mucus dam and out of Frank's nose.

Drix gave chase. His bubble-jet feet gave him the advantage to glide faster. Soon he caught up with the virus and had him cornered. Thrax wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Hey, cold pill! Are you gonna nuke me or what? I got a whole earth population to infect here," Thrax said silkily yet coldly.

"The name's Drixenol," Drix growled as he aimed his hand cannon at the virus, "and you're going down, Thrax!"

"Quit the pep talk already! What's so important about that cell anyway? You should've been out of Frank a long time ago. You're just a cold pill."

"I chose to stay, because Ozzie means a lot to me. You'll never understand," Drix tried to fight back tears as he held the cannon near the unperturbed Thrax's face.

"Ooh, that kind of relationship, eh?" Thrax gave him an I-read-your-mind look. "Reminds me of my victims number 91 and 92. They're a couple and they're both females, sort of like you guys."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!! What do you know?! You killed Ozzie! It's not enough for you to pay even a thousand deaths!!"

"Then let's start with the first," Thrax replied, making a sudden move. Drix fired a shot. Thrax absorbed the ice and laughed. Drix fired again and again, but like OJ, he failed. Flashes of OJ's lifeless body and serene face went through his mind as he continued firing at the laughing Thrax. He couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled out loud in agony and sadness, tears flowing out of his eyes. He lost his strength to shoot. He felt that he failed his love terribly. He slumped to the floor, sobbing. Thrax turned to face Drix.

"Ooh, how sad. Let me help you end your misery," Thrax said sarcastically as he propelled the ice impact back to Drix, sending him crashing to the dam control building. Drix didn't attempt to get up.

"And now, I'll take you to meet him," Thrax walked stylishly and proudly towards Drix who fell into a stupor. Drix had no intention to fight anymore. He stroked his ring as he waited to receive his fate.

"Wait for me, Ozzie…" He whispered as he closed his eyes, Thrax's aura closing on him. 

"If you dare die on me, I'll never forgive you for the rest of my microscopic life!"

Drix opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it but it was true. He was neither dreaming nor hallucinating this. Right in front of his eyes, there stood OJ, his body glowing, his skin membrane burning bright. His clothes were beginning to scorch and disappear due to his intense body heat. He could be going 100 or 200 degrees Celsius, maybe even more. OJ took off his shades (which were beginning to melt with the heat) and revealed an exact pair of haunting yellow eyes like Thrax.

"You think I've gone down now, haven't you?" OJ grinned, stepping in front of Thrax, his back facing the overwhelmed Drix.

"Jones, I'm impressed," Thrax smirked as he flashed his glowing green claw. "You really are full of surprises."

Their battle started. Face punching and butt kicking ensured. OJ was beginning to lose his agility as he felt his temperature going up even more. He never should've woke up. He knew he was going deep down fast, but somehow he couldn't let Drix go. He forced himself to assimilate his body with the virus implanted by Thrax into his body. He and Thrax's DNA has become as one and he felt his body burning as he tried to adjust.

Thrax was getting the upper hand. OJ was being forced to the edge. The mucus dam down there looked threateningly deep and thick. A normal cell can never swim back to the surface once he dunks himself into that goop.

"Looks like I win again, Jones. See you in the next life!" Thrax sneered as he grabbed OJ's and forced him down the edge. Drix tried to pry him free of OJ but Thrax was stronger. He pushed the muscular Drix away, sending Drix yet another flight to the control building wall. OJ struggled to free himself from Thrax's grasp when an idea suddenly popped through his thin membrane head. OJ smiled to himself as he concentrated through his inner body.

"Any last words, Jones, before I send you to your watery grave?" Thrax hissed menacingly at the white blood cell.

"Yeah!" OJ replied, all set and ready for his defense. "You want Osmosis? You got Osmosis!"

So saying, he yanked with all his might at Thrax's hands, using every ounce of strength he had gathered—all of them were combined between Thrax's DNA and his own. He finally pried his hands off and, with both hands, forced Thrax's clawed hand into the virus' own body.  

Thrax snarled and gurgled, vomiting blackish-green fluids as the entity within his claw began to infect his entire body. He began to burn and pop, squirting more gross fluid all over OJ's clothes. Thrax fell onto his knees as he tried to tug out his clawed hand out of his body, but to no avail; OJ's combined strength has forced the hand deep into his body until it got thoroughly stuck. Thrax began to melt, his body emitting a dark glow as the clawed hand continued burning through his body. Every inch of his body was scorched, boiled to the bone. Finally, with one last gurgle of defeat, Thrax was gone; his body pieces were more of melted fluids than solid pieces. OJ let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ozzie!" Drix glided towards OJ, hugging him close to his chest. "You're alright! Thank Frank!"

"Hey, I couldn't leave my sweetie pill all alone to fight Thrax now, could I?" OJ hugged him back. "No one messes with _my_ Drixenol when _I'm_ around!"

Drix smiled sheepishly as he fingered the ring. OJ noticed and took Drix's face, staring deep into his eyes. Drix knew what he wanted. He closed his eyes and placed his lips onto the white blood cell's lip that he craved so much. They kissed deep, their tongues playing and fondling each other's passionately. Time stood still between them as they shared each and every breath of each other, savouring the moment, tasting every corner of each other's mouths. They never felt a moment more blissful than this.

Finally, they parted to catch their breaths. Drix scratched his head sheepishly, looking away like an embarrassed school boy.

"We better get that bracelet to the hypothalamus before Frank starts burning into a crisp again," OJ said as he picked up the long bracelet.

"Yes, let's," Drix agreed, holding OJ's hand. OJ's body still felt heaty but Drix was getting used to it now. Quickly they rushed to the brain.

Frank was safely recovered to his usual health again, much to the amazement of the baffled doctors. A few days ago, he was sent into the hospital with the lethal Black Death illness and had no hope to survive. After OJ and Drix's battle with the 'newly improved' Thrax, Frank got better again, with no side effects.

Inside, OJ, with his newly found powers, restored the hypothalamus DNA back to the chromosome and cleansed the whole thing through. There was no cure for OJ for his infected body, but it showed no harm to him anymore. His body has already adjusted to the heaty virus and was doing well walking around with that certain glow on his body. Of course, certain clothes had to be tailored to fit his high-temperatured body, and he had to wear gloves to protect him from scorching anyone else. This was pretty inconvenient but he didn't mind at all.

Because back at Drix's home, where he now stayed with, Drix would not hesitate to hug and hold him tenderly without bothering much about the heat. Somehow, Drix got so accustomed to the heat that holding OJ directly didn't even give as much as a scald at all. OJ was pretty surprised at the outcome.

"You know, this one of the miracles of love," OJ commented as they laid down together on Drix's huge bed. "People need protection to hold me but you, you don't need it at all, and I didn't even burn you."

"Why? You rather like it if you burned me?" Drix asked slyly.

"Quit playing!" OJ slapped playfully at Drix's broad shoulder. Drix laughed as he held OJ close to his chest. OJ sighed, enjoying the way he was held.

"I love you, Drix."

"I love you too, Ozzie."

The city of Frank worked peacefully through the night as the white blood cell and the cold pill couple kissed each other to sleep.

A\N: Ooooh~~ This is sooooo romantic! Reviews plz. I got a sequel coming up! J       


	2. Just A Proposal

A\N: Howdy, guys and gals! Here's da sequel to my last fanfic of Osmosis Jones. Hope you like it as much as I like writing it! ^_^ Reviews plz!

Disclaimer: All Osmosis Jones characters are the property of…err, I still don't know (sweat drops) -_-

                                                            **JUST A PROPOSAL**

Drix sighed as he looked around at his empty apartment. The whole place was a mess; uncleaned, unkept, undone. OJ was always the one to fix things up, after being trained by the ever organized Drix, that is.

            He scratched his head guiltily as he sat on the couch. He flung out a few dirty socks and cheese booger wrappings he accidentally sat on. He tried to absorb the silence of the apartment and tried to get used to the tackiness of the place but finally, he couldn't stand it. He turned the radio on full blast and started cleaning the whole place.

            As he cleaned the apartment, flashbacks passed through his mind…

            *FLASHBACK*

            _"Drix!__ You're filthy!" OJ exclaimed, disgusted._

_            "What?"_

_            Drix was eating mucus chips and it was dripping all over the place. OJ glared at him accusingly, his body glowing._

_            "I can't help it, Ozzie," Drix said apologetically. "You did teach me before that I have to eat it before it dries up."_

_            "Yes, but you can at least fill it in a bowl and not carrying that soggy wrapper all around the place!" OJ complained, getting a cloth to wipe up the drips on the floor._

_            "I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time."_

_            "You always say that, and yet you make another mess again."_

_            "I mean it, OK?" Drix was beginning to feel exasperated._

_            "You always mean it! I'm sick of this!" OJ grumbled, throwing the cloth._

_            "What do you want then? What is it that you want exactly?"_

_            "I just…I don't want to be treated like a housemaid, OK?" OJ said sadly._

_            "I never treat you as a housemaid, you know I don't," Drix held OJ's arms as he spoke gently. OJ was doubtful._

_            "I'm beginning to think that you trained me all these cleaning up habits just to make me clean up after you."_

_            "No, no, no. I would never do such a thing. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, OK? I'm sorry. I love you."_

_            "Me too, Drix, me too," OJ replied, laying his head on Drix's broad chest, his face still doubtful._

_            ***********************************_

_            "I'm moving back to my apartment."_

_            "What? Why?"_

_            OJ was taking out his luggage bags and was stuffing his clothes and other belongings into them, much to Drix's shock._

_            "We need some time apart," OJ replied, "to settle our differences."_

_            "What differences? Aren't we living together just fine?" Drix asked as he took out the stuff from OJ's bag, only to be snatched away again from OJ._

_            "Ever since we're together under one roof, we couldn't stand each other. We always fight. We can't seem to agree much like we used to when we're apart. Maybe we're just not meant to be."_

_            "Are you suggesting a break-up?" Drix took OJ's hand. "I won't allow it! I'm not letting you go!"_

_            "I'm not suggesting anything!" OJ shook his hand free from Drix. "I just think we need some time off from each other. Sure, we'll be partners as usual, but only at work."_

_            "Ozzie, don't do this to me! This is not fair!"_

_            OJ had already finished packing and was going out of the door. He stood there for a second, his back facing Drix, and said, "I'll pick you up in the morning."_

_            As the door of Drix's apartment closed, so did the door of OJ's heart._

            *BACK TO REALITY*

            Drix sighed in relief as the last rubbish was cleaned and put outside his front door. Every place was spick and span again, beautifully clean and neat as before. Drix was surprised at how lost his sense of organizing has been. OJ would definitely be proud of him when he comes back.

            _If_ he comes back.

            Drix couldn't stand being alone at home anymore. It's been a month since OJ left. Although they're still partners at work, conversations among themselves were limited. None of them dared (or were willing) to break the ice. Only a few commands, orders and questions about what to eat were mostly said. Drix's heart ached when he saw OJ chattering merrily with his colleagues at work or the Chief, but refused to speak more when they're together.

            Drix worried that sooner or later OJ will forget about him and go for another cell. He noticed him pretty close with other he-cells and was particularly intimate with a new cell in the force: Kiaran Oxide. He had to do something to get OJ back into his life before he starts going crazy and depressed.

            As his eyes fell upon the ring OJ gave him on his finger, an idea clicked in his head.

            Kiaran brought OJ's hot blood mocha into OJ's office. OJ was lying on the couch looking lost, forlorn and alone. Drix didn't come to work today. When he came to fetch him, Drix called from the window that he had some errands to run and won't be coming down to FPD. OJ was distraught. It was already torturing enough to have limited conversations with Drix to give them some time apart; and now without his presence, he felt even worse.

            "Sir, your mocha," Kiaran said, bringing Drix back to reality.

            "Oh, thanks, Kiaran," OJ said as he reached out for the paper cup. He gulped down the mocha absent-mindedly without caring whether it's hot or not. He didn't have to anyway—he's a walking cell torch, as a matter of fact.

            "Still evading Senior Drixenol?" Kiaran asked, sitting on his office table.

            OJ nodded. A wave of guilt swept through his mind when he remembered burning Drix once when he tried to talk to him. OJ had long since adjusted to Thrax's deadly DNA and he had learnt to alter his body temperature at will, although still unable to regain normal temperature. Drix took his hand to stop him and talk but OJ was so bent on keeping his distance from Drix that he actually increased his body heat drastically high to force him to let go. He could remember the way he glared at him with his haunting yellow eyes he got from assimilating with Thrax's DNA. OJ was still trying to get over the guilt.

            "You know, you can just go back to Senior Drixenol if it hurts you so much to wait," Kiaran suggested. He heard a lot of gossips between his seniors about the relationship between OJ and Drix, and he was as open-minded as can be, so the fact that his seniors were gays didn't bother him.

            "No! No, I won't go back! Not until he apologizes to me and says what he was supposed to say 3 years ago!" OJ was obstinate and indignant about the whole thing. Kiaran sighed at his senior's stubbornness.

            "If you don't start patching things up between him, you both might as well end up as good as gone."

            OJ looked up at his junior in doubt and worry, a you-think-so look written across his face.

            "Trust me, Senior Jones. I have experiences, although it's with 6 she-cells."

            OJ remained silent, gulping down the rest of his mocha.

            That evening, after work, OJ took a stroll along Lung Street, where the rich and famous used to hang out. He didn't know why, but somehow, he had a feeling he was going to come across something bizarre there.

            That's where he noticed something odd on Respiratory Stop, the tallest building of all Frank. He took off his shades and looked up with his yellow eyes. He was in for a shock, for what he saw up on the building with his newly improved eyesight was his love, Drix, standing on the edge of the building, ready to jump.

            "Holy spit! Drix! Drix, what in the name of Frank are you doing up there?" OJ yelled in horror, fearing the worst. 

            "I cannot live without you anymore!" Drix replied from above. "I cannot stand the loneliness without you any longer!"

            "Get down here, you son of a paramecium! You'll get killed!" By then, he was attracting the attention of passers-by. They all looked up to see what was going on and what the commotion was all about.

            "That's exactly what I'm gonna do if you don't come back to me!" Drix yelled back, his body getting closer to the edge.

            "Stop it, Drix! Stop playing games with me! You get your yellow butt down here this instant!" OJ was beginning to become so afraid that he was in the verge of breaking down in tears.

            "Not until you say that you'll come back to me, Ozzie!"

            "No! Don't do this, Drix! Get down!"

            "Then you leave me no choice!"

            Without warning, Drix jumped. OJ screamed in horror. The passers-by were also shock and terrified. Drix was a huge kind of guy, but this was the tallest building in all Frank. Even a strong pill like Drix can never survive this fall. OJ wanted to find somewhere and something so that he could catch Drix but his whole body went weak, unable to follow orders. He could only stand there and watch Drix falling closer and closer to the ground. In an instant, every memory of his days with Drix shot through his mind, down the last detail: the day they met for the first time with Leah as their witness, the day they fought to the death to destroy Thrax, the day OJ declared Drix as his partner, the times they had together in the immunity force, the day they found out about each other's feelings, OJ's confession to Drix, their first kiss, OJ moving into Drix's apartment, the times they went out on dates after work, their ignorance of their surroundings as they kissed each other in public, their first sort-of sexual contact with each other, their fight and parting, everything. OJ finally could not hold the pain and guilt in his heart and let his tears pouring out like rain.

            "DRIX, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!"

            At OJ's heartbreaking yell, something wonderful happened. Drix flung something out of his chest box as he fell. It expanded to become a large parachute. Everyone gasped in surprise and wonder as they read the word written bold on the parachute. OJ opened his tear-filled eyes to see what the people were so awed about, and widened his eyes in awe himself at those words:

            **WILL YOU MARRY ME, JONES?**

OJ was speechless. Those were the words he was waiting for for the past 3 years. Everyone laughed in admiration and relief at Drix's stunt. OJ cupped his mouth, stopping himself from yelling at Drix for giving him such a fright. Drix landed safely in front of OJ and took his hands, smiling from ear to ear. The crowd cheered and clapped the cold pill's back for such a good performance.

            "So, how did I do?" Drix asked, grinning with pride.

            "You almost gave me a heart attack," OJ managed to mutter grudgingly.

            "I should go for stunt-acting, don't you think?"

            "I think you should go for suicidal therapy."

            "That's not nice! I thought all night and I begged many people to come up with this idea. They said it's romantic and memory-lasting," Drix had his hand on his hips, pretending to be annoyed as he knew OJ would react that way.

            "Yeah, and death-inviting," OJ pouted.

 Drix opened his chest box and revealed a small box. It opened up automatically and again revealed a priceless looking ring. The crowd awed at them. OJ was both touched and dignity conscious.

"So? Will you marry me or what?"

OJ didn't need to be asked twice. He flung his arms across Drix's shoulders and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Drix was quite taken aback at first, but then slowly he returned OJ's kiss. The crowd clapped their hands and cheered like mad at this wonderful occasion.

"I love you, Drix…" OJ whispered tenderly.

"And I you," Drix whispered back as he caressed his handsome white blood cell. Needless to say, it was the most memorable day of their lives.

Wedding bells rang as the guests entered the Red Chapel in Heart Land, one of Frank's famous wedding spots. Everyone was there, including the Chief, the men of FPD, OJ's relatives, OJ's junior Kiaran Oxide (as Drix's best man) and of course, the Mayor Tom Colonick. It wasn't easy to let OJ's relatives accept the fact that OJ was going to marry Drix, but they did, eventually, after getting to know Drix. Besides, who could stop OJ anyway? He's as rebellious and stubborn as his late grandfather.

Drix shuffled nervously, tugging at his black tux collar once in a while. Kiaran noticed and whispered, "Everything's gonna be fine, Senior Drixenol. You'll see."

"Easy for you to say!" Drix hissed back, his heart full of doubt.

Soon, the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood up, facing the entrance of the hall. Drix turned abruptly, obviously nervous about the whole matter. He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and get it over with. Slowly, OJ revealed himself. Everyone oohed as the 'bride' walked down the aisle, accompanied by his father. Drix was stunned. OJ was wearing a feminine looking white tux, with a golden crown for a tiara. He had in his left hand a bouquet of plasma blossoms, both reddish-pink and bluish-silver in colour. All of a sudden, Drix's uneasiness went away. He was ready to face anything with OJ by his side.

OJ's father brought his son to Drix's side. He gave the cold pill a warning whisper, "You take good care of my son, or else!"

"Papa!" OJ hissed, embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Jones. I assure you, he's in good hands," Drix winked at OJ's father. Mr. Jones nodded in satisfaction as he took his seat beside OJ's aunt.

"We are gathered here today," the priest started the ceremony, "to witness the joining of our fellow citizens of Frank, Mr. Osmosis Jones and Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine. It is a glorious day today for…"

The priest droned on and on for about a few long minutes. Some of the guests were beginning to yawn. Drix cursed himself. He never should've listened to the Chief and chose this chapel. OJ noticed Drix's self-blaming face and squeezed Drix's arm, assuring him that everything is going to be fine.

"Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine," these were the words the guests were all waiting for. They were all wide awake. "Do you take Osmosis Jones as your lawful wedded cell, love him and care for him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Drix replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Mr. Osmosis Jones, take Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine as your lawful wedded pill, obey him and live for him, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

OJ took a glance at Drix. The Drix that he loved was standing just right beside him. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever. But, of course, that's what he wanted.

"I do."

"With the power invested in me by Frank, I pronounce you couples. You may kiss the cell, Mr. Drixenol."

All of a sudden, Drix swept OJ off his feet and placed his lips on OJ's, kissing him deeply and passionately. OJ returned his kiss almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Drix's neck. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands like mad, almost bringing the chapel down. The priest didn't even bother to announce the couples anymore. Drix carried OJ all the way down the aisle and out of the chapel to their car. As they drove off to their new home at Arm Lane, they kissed passionately again.

The next day, the headlines read, '**GLORIOUS WEDDING BETWEEN 2 UNLIKELY COUPLES**'.


	3. Just A Baby

A\N: Helloooo, everyone! This the final sequel of Ozzie and Drix slash. I can't help it! I just can't leave the wedding alone without a few after-words. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Osmosis Jones is the property of the Farrelly Bros. & of Warner Bros. Phew! Finally! ^_^;

                                                            **JUST A BABY**

            "Anything, Ozzie?"

            OJ shook his head as he came out of the bathroom. Drix smiled wryly as he laid his hand on OJ's head. OJ tried his best not to look disappointed over the fruitless result.

            5 years have passed since their marriage tied Drix and OJ together. They lived in a perfect little condominium in Arm Lane, sharing good times together like wedded couples should be. They were given the title 'Best Couple of FPD' by the men of the FPD, and Kiaran Oxide, the new cell on the force, just love hanging around them.

            There's one small problem though of being together. They both were males and it was plain to see that OJ and Drix cannot have children of their own.

            It's not that they never tried. They tried a number of times, from consulting the doctors to eating certain food to create a possibility. None of them worked. OJ almost got sick a few times due to the side effects of the pregnancy medication, but no baby appeared. They tried to accept the fact that they'll remain childless for the rest of their lives, but when they saw other couples who bring their children for family outings, they couldn't help wanting one of their own.

            "If I could just try a little harder, do more tests," OJ said wishfully as he sat on the bed, "maybe we could work it out."

            "It's alright, Ozzie," Drix comforted his husband, "it's not your fault. We can try other ways. I can't risk you getting sick again."

            "Like what?" OJ was out of options.

            "We can adopt. I heard that the Artery Cottage Orphanage has a lot of young red blood cells ready to be adopted."

            "I don't know…" The idea of not having a child of the same fluid-line made OJ quite uneasy.

            "It's for the best, Ozzie. Face it; we can never create our own child. It's a biological fact. We can adopt a baby if you wanna start from Square One. Whaddaya say?"

            "Well…" OJ tried to brighten up his mood, "if it's OK with you, yeah, I'd like a baby to start with."

            "Whatever you like, I'll be pleased with it too," Drix smiled and kissed OJ's forehead. "I'll try to contact the orphanage for an appointment, OK?"

            OJ nodded. Drix kissed him again and went to the bathroom to shower. He filled up the bath tub and asked slyly, "So, Ozzie. You coming in with me or what?"

            OJ smiled weakly as he went into the bathroom, reducing himself into nakedness. Drix laughed naughtily, swept him off his feet and dunked him into the bath tub. OJ's body temperature heated up the water in the tub to lukewarm. Drix jumped in and started fondling his white blood cell's warm glowing body seductively. OJ moaned, his senses tingled with pleasure.

            Hot saucy blushes ensured.

            "Good morning, Senior Jones!" Kiaran greeted cheerfully as he pranced towards OJ and Drix. "And to you too, Senior Drixenol!"

            "Mornin', Kiaran," OJ returned his greeting. Drix nodded in acknowledgement.

            "Are there any cases today?" OJ asked.

            "Nope, not yet, but I got something for you!" Kiaran replied, smiling really wide.

            "No wonder you're exceptionally cheerful today," Drix sat on OJ's office couch. "What is it that you've got?"

            "For Senior Jones' eyes only!" Kiaran gave him a playful none-of-your-business look, then turned back to OJ and said, "I'll give it to you during coffee break. Come alone!"

            OJ and Drix were surprised at Kiaran's sudden enthusiasm. Maybe he had a bad case of adrenaline overdose. Drix nodded when OJ gave him a whaddaya-think look. He mouthed the words, "Humour him."

            OJ grinned and turned to his junior, "Yeah, sure! Where'll we meet?"

            "At the lockers room. Be there and come _alone_, you hear me? _ALONE!_" Kiaran kept stressing the last word, glaring warningly at Drix. Drix raised both his hands as a promise that he won't cheat. Kiaran nodded in satisfaction before dashing off to do his morning routine of ordering coffee for everybody in the FPD.

            "What is that cell up to?" OJ raised an eyebrow curiously at Kiaran who was beginning to surprise everybody with his extraordinary cheerful attitude. 

            "You know juniors. They're just full of surprises," Drix said, going through a few files of already solved cases laid on OJ's table.

            "Then let's pray to Frank that his surprise doesn't give me a heart attack or something!"

            "All right, Kiaran. What's the surprise?"

            OJ came to the lockers room as promised. Drix had no intention to follow OJ and eavesdrop about the whole mystery thing—he had better things to attend to.

            "Senior Jones! You're finally here!" Kiaran exclaimed happily as he rushed out from behind his locker. He had something behind his back and looked almost anxious to show it to him.

            "So what's the deal here? What do you want to show me?"

            "Did you come alone?" Kiaran asked, craning his neck to look behind OJ. OJ rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, I came alone. Drix's not around."

            "Are you sure?" Kiaran was still skeptical. 

            "Just get this show on the road!"

            "Alright! Alright!" Kiaran laughed at OJ's anxiety and produced the thing he was hiding. "Tadaa~~!"

            OJ raised an eyebrow when he saw what Kiaran showed him. It looked like a gun the size of a pen. Its metallic features shone like a jewel under the lights of the locker room. The bottom part of the gun was transparent and OJ could see gooey-looking greenish-blue fluid inside the gun.

            "What is this thing?" OJ lowered his shades and peered into the gun with his haunting yellow eyes. Kiaran was all smiles.

            "If you must know, Senior Jones, _this_ is your future!"

            "My future? What in the name of Frank are you talking about, Kia?"

            "You and Senior Drix are planning to have a family now, aren't you?"

            "Well…yeah!" OJ replied, quite embarrassed and surprised at Kiaran's sudden question. "How did you know?!"

            "I have my ways, Senior Jones, I'm a professional," Kiaran said proudly. "Anyway, since you're a cell and he's a pill and both of you are guys, your dream family is not likely to exist, right? So, I went to my god-uncle who works at the Penis Plant and got this baby here."

            "What is this exactly?" OJ was all ears now.

            "This gun here is designed to take certain DNA samples of another person and sort of combine with all those thing-a-majigure or some sort. My god-uncle explained a lot of crap that I don't really understand anyway. The point is you use this to take Senior Drixenol's DNA and you're beginning your first step in achieving your goal."

            "You're talking crazy here, Kia," OJ sort of got the idea but was afraid to jump into conclusions. "Why would I need Drix's DNA?"

            "Don't you get it?" Kiaran was not at all offended by OJ's ignorance. "I'm doing you a great favour! I'm helping you and Senior Drixenol to create a baby of your own! You want to have a son or daughter of your own fluid-line now, don't you?"

            OJ was dumbstruck. His insides were doing flip-flops at upon hearing Kiaran's words. A child of their very own! This was what he and Drix had been trying to do for the past 5 years! Now that the opportunity was standing in front of him, screaming at his face, how could he resist?

            "Are you sure about this, Kia?" OJ trembled as he spoke. "I'm gonna be pregnant and have Drix's kid and all?"

            "I swear to Frank that I got it all covered. My god-uncle is willing to help. He agreed there and then to put up with the procedure. It had been a while since he had a challenging experiment, not to mention an experiment such as this."

            "So…what am I supposed to do again?"

            Softly, Kiaran explained to OJ how to use the mini-gun that might yet again change the course of OJ's life.

            Drix massaged his temples after reading through a huge score of files. It wasn't easy scanning almost a dozen and a half files of cases involving germs, bacteria and viruses, let alone read them word by word. Drix groaned, tired and frustrated.

            "You worked too much, Drix, let it rest," OJ said, carrying a tall glass of lymph juice. "Here, have a drink."

            "Thanks," Drix replied, taking the glass and drained it of its contents. He sighed in satisfaction and turned to his white blood cell husband. "You make the best drink anytime."

            "Well, that doesn't make me your servant, you know."

            "Obviously not," Drix grinned as he hugged OJ's waist. "You're my little sex bomb."

            "I'm not," OJ pretended to be offended.

            "Oh, yes, you are. My little sex bomb…" Drix drowned his last word by sniffing OJ's neck. He carried OJ into the bedroom and threw him on the bed, kissing and nibbling him as he undressed his sexy white blood cell. OJ moaned and sighed in pleasure as Drix caressed and played seductively at his naked body. He was drowned into Drix's suavity yet again, forgetting everything else but Drix as they stepped into the dangerous lane of sex and passion…

            **************************

            The couple collapsed in a careless heap, panting, obviously tired but satisfied of their love-making 'session'. Drix stroked OJ's warm face.

            "I was kinda busy today that I hadn't the time to call the orphanage. I'll call as soon as I'm free, OK?"

            OJ almost had a heart attack when Drix mentioned the orphanage. Not that he was being cruel—he had his share of being a helpless child when his family faced a phase of poverty—but he still couldn't accept the fact that he and Drix are going bring home someone who didn't really belong to them at all. 'No!' OJ thought, 'I'm not going to let this chance of having a purely Ozzie\Drix-borne child in our family! It's now or never!'

            "It's OK, Drix," OJ said as he reached for the mini-gun he hid this evening in his dresser near the bed, "you take all the time you want. I'm not going to rush you. You're already overworked."

            "You really know how to ease my burden, Ozzie. I'm…Ouch!"

            In the dark, OJ laid the mouthpiece of the gun onto Drix's arm and pulled the trigger. At Drix's yell, OJ quickly hid the gun under his pillow, hoping that Drix's eyesight in the dark is not as good as OJ's newly improved eyes. Luckily, Drix was too busy minding his own arm to notice it.

            "What is it, Drix?" OJ pretended to be anxious and concerned about Drix.

            "Something bit me! Damn! I hope nothing's serious."

            "I guess it's those bed micro-organisms. They can be nuisance sometimes. I'll disinfect this bed in the morning."

            "You'd better! By the way, what did Kiaran show you this evening? Is it really that special as he described it to be?"

            "Ina way, yes. But nothing too peculiar, really. Just plain old teenage fanatic trend."

            OJ kissed Drix deeply to stop him from asking further questions.  

            OJ met Kiaran the next day during coffee break at the lockers room. He, of course, went there alone, without Drix knowing.

            "You got his DNA?" Kiaran asked, hopeful.

            "I guess so. I'm still blur about this little thing here," OJ took out the mini-gun and handed it to Kiaran. Kiaran examined the goo inside the gun and grinned.

            "Yup, you got his DNA alright. You see this red and yellow glowing micro-organism here?"

            OJ looked at where Kiaran was pointing. Sure enough, there was a tablet-like red and yellow micro-organism swimming around the goo covered by a layer of bright film.

            "Holy spit! Even his DNA looks like a cold pill!" OJ was impressed. "What's that film around it?"

            "That's to keep it sterilized until further procedures are done," Kiaran explained, aiming the gun at OJ's arm. "Now, your turn."

            OJ rolled up his sleeve to produce his bare bluish-red membrane arm. Kiaran placed the gun's claw-like mouthpiece onto the arm and pulled the trigger. In a second, the claw-like mouthpiece shrank back into the gun, taking a tiny piece of OJ's arm with it. OJ winced, gritting his teeth.

            "So that's how Drix felt when I took his DNA," OJ said as the hole in his arm regenerated itself back to normal. He looked into the goo in the gun and saw his DNA being wrapped up in film before swimming together with Drix's DNA.

            "Now all we have to do is take it to my god-uncle at the Penis Plant," Kiaran pocketed the gun. "You have to come with me, though."

            "Why?" OJ put on his shades, covering his yellow eyes.

            "'Coz we're gonna make you a 'mother'!"

            The Penis Plant was extraordinarily high-tech. even the Mayor's office couldn't compete with this. It was filled with loads of technological gadgets that were unable to be comprehended. OJ watched in awe as dozens upon dozens of sperms were produced in glass pillars in such a short time.

            Too bad Frank hadn't the time to 'get rid' of all the 'excess'. It was pretty crowded there.

            'Kiaran! My favourite nephew! Glad to see you again so soon!"

            Kiaran was greeted by a tall purple cell with a thick moustache. He wore a long white scientist robe and looked very clever indeed. OJ grinned. Somehow that scientist looked like the Chief, only slimmer.

            "And you must be the lucky cell Osmosis Jones," the scientist shook OJ's hand. "Oh, you're a hot baby. Read about you in the head lines with that pill of yours. I tell you, my missus broke in tears when she saw how romantic that Drixenol guy proposed to you. Women! Always the sentimental ones, I always say…"

            "Uhh, Senior Jones. My god-uncle, Mr. Dominic Patogen," Kiaran cut in, introducing OJ to the mad scientist.

            "Just call me Dome," Dome smiled cheerfully. "Any friend of Kiaran is a friend of mine. So, Kiaran, you got their DNA?"

            Kiaran took out the gun and handed it to Dome. He examined it and nodded in approval.

            "Good, good, very good! Let's get started, shall we? Come along, Jones, to the lab."

            OJ and Kiaran followed Dome from behind. They entered his lab (which stank of disinfectant) and were awed by the amount of chemicals and books in shelves he had. Dome ordered OJ to remove his clothes and sit on the operation table. OJ obeyed. As he did as he was told, he saw Dome doing a lot of complicated stuff with his and Drix's DNA. With his yellow eyes, he saw him dripping yellow fluids on a palette, pouring the goo from the gun onto the yellow fluid, looking through his microscopic glasses, and a number of things OJ was beginning to lose interest in. finally he finished off by pouring the whole mess into a test tube. After alteration, the concoction looked grayish-blue. 

            "At last, it's completed!" Dome exclaimed happily, wiping his brow with a hanky. "Check it out, Jones, your baby."

            OJ stared at the test tube, feeling doubtful.

            "Don't worry, Jones. When my god-nephew told me about your idea of having a kid, I did dozens of tests straightaway. I know what I'm doing."

            "What did you just do?" OJ was interested.

            "Well, to make it simple, I combined your DNA and his DNA together and mixed some certain chemicals to make it regenerate itself and become a whole new independent cell. It's growing now, and all we need to do is inject it into somewhere hollow in you. Let's see…"

            Dome took out a scanner and scanned through OJ's abdomen. A few moments later, he found a spot right in the middle and smiled. He took the test tube containing the generating cell and took a syringe.

            "This might hurt a little," Dome warned, pulling the syringe to take in the cell.

            "Do it, Dome. I'm ready," OJ said as he lay down on the operating table. It's now or never. There's no turning back anymore.

            Dome inserted the needle into OJ's abdomen. OJ winced. Kiaran laid his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. The cell was injected. OJ gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he felt the pressure in his abdomen building. Slowly Dome took out the syringe. It was finally over.

            "You can get up and take a look if you want."

            OJ, with Kiaran's help, slowly sat up. Dome took a large mirror and brought it in front of OJ. OJ stared at his reflection and widened his eyes in wonder.

            There, in his abdomen, was the grayish-blue cell, circling around in him, generating and dividing itself into a whole new being. It had a glow of its own, probably inherited by OJ's own body glow. OJ could see a few hints of red and yellow as it continued circling in him. It was their child alright.

            "How long will I be pregnant?" OJ asked.

            "About 2 or 3 month before it's ready to be born," Dome said. "You're not a she-cell, so you are most likely to take a longer time period. In the mean time, you must come to me every 2 weeks to do a check-up to see how the baby goes. You understand?"

            OJ nodded. He couldn't care less anymore. He finally had his and Drix's child. He's ready to accept any treatment that can ensure their child's safety.

            "Well, I guess I have to say what we all want to say," Dome chided cheerfully, feeling proud of his success. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

            "Where have you been, Ozzie?" Drix asked when OJ came back home. "I was so worried!"

            OJ wrapped his jacket tighter and said, "I've been…well, somewhere. Nothing to worry about."

            "I've ordered take-out. You want some?"

            "Yeah, sure," OJ said as he followed Drix into the dining room. Drix ordered cheese boogers and mucus chips with lymph coke to go with. All of a sudden, the sight of fast food made him want to heave. He immediately rushed to the bathroom and puked his guts out. Drix was taken by surprise. He went to the bathroom and knocked the door.

            "Ozzie, you OK?"

            OJ heaved again.

            "Guess not. I'm coming in then."

            "No!" OJ yelled sickly from inside. "Don't! I'm OK! I just…" OJ couldn't finish his words as he felt his insides jumping up to his throat. He heaved again.

            "I don't care, I'm coming in!" Drix insisted s he opened the bathroom door. "Alright, cold pill coming thru'. What's the problem?"

            "There's no problem," OJ groaned, his face still in the toilet bowl, "no problem at all."

            "You look awful," Drix said as he patted OJ on the back. "Was it something you ate before?" 

            "No…it was…" OJ hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell Drix about the baby. "It was nothing."

            "Ozzie, what happened?" Drix took hold of OJ's shoulders, staring intently at his eyes. "You're hiding something from me. I know it. Tell me, Ozzie."

            "I…I don't know…" OJ was still hesitant. He was afraid of Drix's reaction to the news.

            "Ozzie, whatever happens, I'm with you all the way. I promise."

            OJ was half-convinced. Will he be happy? Will he be outraged? He had to tell him somehow. OJ finally made his decision. It's now or never.

            "You better promise you won't freak out," OJ warned as he removed his jacket.

            "I promise," Drix grinned.

            OJ lifted up his shirt to show Drix the baby. It was still generating and dividing, progressing on forming into a full being. The face of the baby was quite visible. Drix gaped at the baby in him.

            "O…Ozzie…? What…?"

            "It's our baby," OJ replied sheepishly, scratching his chin. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

            "Our…But…You…How…?" Drix was at lost of words.

            OJ explained as simple as possible how the whole procedure went. Drix blinked in disbelief as he heard every word coming out of OJ's mouth.

            "So that's it," OJ finished his explanation. "We did it, Drix! We have a baby of our own! Isn't it wonderful? You don't have to go through all the complications of adopting…"

            Drix stood up abruptly and glided out of the bathroom. OJ was taken aback. What's going on? Was he upset? Was he angry about it? Maybe he wanted to adopt all along but was backfired by OJ's inconsiderate act. OJ was so overwhelmed and shocked by Drix's sudden reaction that he heaved even more, crying as he puked his guts out again.

            After cleaning himself, OJ peeked out of the bathroom. Drix was sitting on the bed, his hands covering his face. OJ sighed sadly s he stepped out of the bathroom. He sat beside Drix and tried to hold back his tears as he comforted him.

            "I'm sorry, Drix. I…should've told you earlier about my plan. I'm sorry I did all this without asking you first…I…If…If it really makes you feel better…I…I'll…I'll abort this baby…"

            All of a sudden, Drix grabbed OJ and hugged him close to his chest. For a split second there, OJ saw tears flowing out of Drix's eyes. He felt Drix shook and sobbed as he held him tight.

            "D…Drix?" OJ was surprised.

            "Don't. Don't abort our baby," Drix whispered, his voice trembling.

            "I…I thought you're mad about…"

            "No! No, I'm not! I'm just happy! I'm too happy; I couldn't contain myself! I don't wanna break down in front of you!"

            "Then…our baby…?"

            "Yes, I'm glad! I am so glad! Oh Frank, I don't know what to say! We're gonna be parents! I love you, Ozzie, I love you!"

            "I love you too," OJ whispered as he let his tears fall freely down his cheeks. They kissed passionately, congratulating each other on being newly parents-to-be. Drix laid his hand on OJ's abdomen, feeling the warm heat of the glowing baby.

            The night was peaceful.

            "Everything a-OK for now, Jones."

            OJ went for his first 2-week check-up, accompanied by Kiaran ND Drix. The baby inside OJ wasn't circling anymore. It somehow stayed put, beginning to form somewhat clearer features of its body. OJ smiled at the outcome.

            "The baby's doing really well, Jones," Dome commented as he rummaged through a huge incubator. "That kid's a real fighter!"

            "Just like his parents," Kiaran replied, feeling very cheerful indeed. "Both of them are pretty much a killer!"

            "Whatever," OJ didn't really bother about other people's thoughts anymore, now that he's pregnant and having Drix by his side.

            "Here, Jones. I got something for the baby," Dome said as he took a large box filled with test tubes. Inside the test tubes were greenish-blue liquid that didn't seem very friendly-looking.

            "What in the name of Frank is that?" OJ asked.

            "It's Ice Film," Dome replied, taking out one of the test tubes. "I have run tests and found out that your body temperature, although alterable, is still too high for the baby to take. This film juice here will build a protective layer around the baby so that you don't start burning it into a crisp."

            OJ and Drix eyed at the green fluid in the test tube warily. OJ still thought it looked scary and unfriendly.

            "Come on, Jones, drink up. The baby's the most important issue now."

            OJ grimaced as he took the test tube. With one gulp, he swallowed the fluid down. It felt icy and tingly in his throat, like a mint cough drop would taste like. Slowly, he felt the coldness spread in his stomach. He looked down to see the green fluid actually wrapped his baby up. For once he felt coldness inside him since his infection by Thrax.

            "That's a good boy. Now, you have to drink it every 3 hours to keep it cold and protected. One forgotten tube and it'll be history for the little critter."

            "I'll set the timer," Drix said as he started pressing buttons on his hand cannon. OJ smiled wekly and shook his head. Drix always thought about everything and worried about everything ever since he was pregnant. Not that he didn't want to be pampered, but sometimes Drix takes things too seriously.

            "You have any idea about it being a boy or a girl?" Drix asked after setting the timer on his hand cannon.

            "No. Not yet. I don't think I will ever have an idea," Dome said as he closed his incubator. "It never is easy to determine the sex of a cell until it is born. I guess you'll just have to wait."

            "I don't mind waiting," OJ replied as he laid his hands on his abdomen, going all smiles.

            "I mind," Drix pouted.

            "Patience is virtue, Senior Drixenol," Kiaran pointed, acting like a philosopher.

            "Whatever."

            Drix's timer went off. He took out a test tube and called, "Ozzie, time to drink your formula!"

            "Oh, man! Do I have to?" OJ whined reluctantly.

            Drix was constantly bossing OJ around, expecting him to drink the unfriendly Ice Film every 3 hours. Everyone in the FPD knew about OJ's pregnancy, thanks to Drix's conspicuous attitude of reminding OJ to drink the film juice. OJ was called into the Chief's office and was given desk jobs until the baby's born. OJ groaned, feeling embarrassed. He hated desk jobs. He loved action and adventure, not sticking his butt on chairs typing silly reports and documents.

            If Kiaran hadn't brighten things up for him, OJ would've become sulky at Drix all day. "Just be thankful no one else is gonna read about you in the headlines," he said.

            Now, at home, Drix was still bossing OJ around. OJ rolled his eyes as he took the test tube and drank it. So far, he had been going on his regular check-ups and the baby has always turned out fine.

            "I don't see why I have to keep drinking this cold stuff," OJ complained as he dumped the test tube into the trash can. "Dome said the baby is doing OK."  

            "It's because of this stuff that makes our baby OK," Drix said, folding his arms. "Don't underestimate the power of medicine."

            "Yeah. You're a medicine yourself."

            "Cold pill, to be exact."

            "What are we gonna name this little critter when it's born?" OJ asked as he sat in front of the TV watching a sitcom.

            "I haven't thought about that," Drix sat beside OJ, putting his arm across his shoulders. "What do you have in mind?"

            "Well…I was thinking of naming it Kiaran if it's a boy, 'coz Kia did help out a lot in getting us our kid."

            "Hmm…Naming him after our junior," Drix considered. "That's a good way to honour him for all his effort on helping us. I like it."

            "Your turn. What will you name it if it's a girl?"

            "Hmm…I think I'll name her after my sister, Drixena. I think she'll like it."

            "I didn't know you had a sister!" OJ was surprised at this new side of his husband.

            "I do. But, like I told you, in my side of the world, competition is lethal. Somehow we even wonder whether we're really siblings."

            "How does she look like?"

            Drix rushed off to get his photo album. He flipped through the pages and pointed at a red and yellow pill who was standing beside him during Graduation Day. She didn't look bulky and built, like Drix. She had a sexy body figure, with a very sweet smile, unlike the solemn-looking Drix. There were a few similarities between the siblings though; the red and yellow complexion and the bubble-jet feet.

            "She's so pretty!" OJ exclaimed, amazed. "Is she really your sister?"

            "Everyone at college asked me the same question," Drix rolled his eyes helplessly.

            They spent the whole evening looking at Drix's photo album until the next Ice Film intake.

            Things looked pretty busy in the FPD. The number of germs and bacteria brought in were quite a lot. OJ looked over from his desk in wonder. It's been a while since the FPD have been working around the clock.

            "What's with all the germs, Kia?" OJ asked as he stopped typing to take a closer look, curious.

            "Frank's at it again with his unhealthy diet of raw undone food and moldy bread," Kiaran replied, shaking his head in disgust. "Looks like our Mayor has lost his effect on him."

            "Odd," Drix tapped his lip with a concerned look on his face. "I thought his daughter Shane was making progress in shaping up Frank. As far as I'm concerned, Mayor Colonic is constantly monitoring Shane's move and making Frank's decisions. He should be doing well by now."

            "Old habits die hard, Drix," OJ grinned as he got up and stepped out of his office. "I've been here long enough to know that Frank's gonna start his old habits any time soon, no matter how near to death they'd take him."    

            "Senior Jones, you should not be out there," Kiaran warned. "There are a hoard of germs and bacteria out there that haven't been registered in yet."

            "Relax, Kia. I'm just going out to the vending machine to get some lymph coke for us," OJ said coolly, without a hint of worry in his tone.

            "Kiaran's right," Drix said, his face showing a I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this look, "maybe you should stay in the office. I'll go get the coke."

            "Don't worry, Drix, I'll be fine! Stop babying me already! It's just a short distance from here. How hard can it be?"

            Without letting his husband Drix and Kiaran give out anymore protests, OJ walked swiftly out of the office and went towards the vending machine. He dropped a few coins and got himself three cans of lymph coke. As he walked back to his office, someone said in a raspy voice, "Hey, aren't you Osmosis Jones?"

            OJ turned to face the owner of the voice. Beside him, with his hands cuffed, sat an earth-green bacterium glaring at him with a very vicious-looking red eye. His body was covered with loads of black spots and he didn't look too friendly to OJ.

            "Who wants to know?" OJ asked, looking curiously at the bacterium as if he had seen him somewhere before.

            "Don't you remember me, Jones?" The bacterium asked, glaring hotly at OJ. "I'm the brother of the seafood bacteria you arrested a long time ago."

            "Oooohh…I remember you! You're Shanks, right? Shunks' brother?" OJ recalled the scene when he arrested a pair of bacteria which hijacked a sushi and slipped into Frank. They weren't the very harmful type but the older brother, Shunks, committed a crime which endangered almost a lot of red blood cells. The younger, Shanks had no part of the crime and, of course, had no idea that his brother did this evil deed, so he begged OJ to release him. Shunks refused to be taken behind bars, so he held OJ's hand that has the gun and pull the trigger. He died right in front of everybody present.

            "What brings you here, Shanks? Released a few spores or something?" OJ asked.

            "It took me so long to get here, to meet you face to face!" Shanks stood up abruptly and rammed his body at OJ, sending him crashing onto the counter. The lymph coke he was carrying scattered all over the place.

           "You son of a paramecium! You fucking spore! If it weren't for you, my brother wouldn't have chosen to kill himself! I hate you!! It's all your fault my brother's dead!! I want you dead! Die, Jones, DIE!!!"

            Shanks kicked him over and over again, stepping on him in pure hatred. OJ curled himself up to keep him from doing any further damage. The other white blood cells of the FPD tried to apprehend him but he was too big for them to stop. Finally, before Shanks could hurt him more, he was iced on the feet by Drix's hand cannon. Shanks fell over and the men jumped on him, holding him down.

            "You OK, Ozzie?" Drix helped OJ up on his feet.

            "I…I guess so…" OJ tried to stand up. He began to worry when he felt something wrong inside him. Was it…?

            "Eat this, Jones!" Shanks gave OJ a kick on the abdomen when the men brought the bacteria back on his feet. OJ gasped as he felt a terrible jab not only from Shanks' kick, but also inside his abdomen. The pain was excruciating—so painful that OJ couldn't get up and fell to the floor again.

            "Ozzie?" Drix was worried. OJ gritted his teeth and hugged his abdomen tight.

            "Oow… the…the baby…" Tears began to flow out of his eyes. He couldn't stand the pain, and he surely couldn't find the strength to face the fact that something was happening to their baby.

            "Oh no! You bastard!" Drix yelled, aiming a punch at Shanks. "Did you know what you have done?!"

            "Senior Drixenol!" Kiaran came along and propped OJ's head. "We'd better take him to Uncle Dome now! He doesn't look too good."

            Drix wanted to hit the bacteria some more but the baby was at stake. He carried him in his arms and rushed to the car. The men of FPD watched anxiously as Kiaran took the wheel and drove off down to the road leading to the Penis Plant. Even the Chief who saw everything from his office prayed to Frank that everything will be OK.

            "Oww…It hurts, man! Damn it, it hurts!" OJ whined painfully. "Our baby…Drix, our baby…!"

            "Everything's gonna be fine, Ozzie, I'm here. You're gonna be OK," Drix held OJ close, comforting him and praying for Frank to have mercy over their child.

            "Holy sputum! What the heck happened here, Kiaran?" Dome exclaimed when he saw Drix and Kiaran barged into his lab with OJ in Drix's arms, groaning and moaning as he clutched his abdomen.

            "We had a few complications at the FPD, Uncle Dome. Senior Jones was attacked," Kiaran explained as he helped Drix lay OJ on the operation table. OJ curled up again, his face wet with sweat and tears at upon holding the terrible pain in his abdomen.

            "Dome, please," Drix begged. "You gotta help him. He was kicked right on the spot. I'm afraid…"

            "Don't say it, Drix, please!! Don't say it!! Please…don't…" OJ was trying to deny the possibility. "Just help me…Please, Dome…it hurts…"

            "I'll try," Dome replied, advancing towards OJ. He put a little pressure with his fingers on OJ's abdomen, checking the baby. Moments later, he looked up and said solemnly, "He has to go on labour now. The baby is ready to be born."

            **************************            

            "Hang in there, Ozzie, I'm right here."

            OJ was sitting on the operation table, panting and gasping as he tried to hold on to the pain. He was stripped naked with only a blanket to cover the lower part of his body. Drix was behind OJ, hugging him from that position, and Dome was in front of OJ, clasping his hands.

            "Hang on, Jones, hang on. Don't panic. Just relax. It'll be all over soon," Dome coached as he held OJ's hands tighter. OJ gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes occasionally, still trying to hang on to the pain. Kiaran stood beside the trio, waiting with a towel in his hands.

            "It's coming! It's coming! Hang in there, Jones!"

            The baby inside OJ's abdomen was squeezing itself out. OJ screamed out loud in pain, fidgeting everywhere and was in the verge of tossing and turning. Drix held him tight to keep him in place, yelling at him not to move. Dome held his hands even tighter to make him stay still. The baby inside him squeezed out even more, stretching itself out of OJ's abdomen, beginning to break the skin membrane. OJ screamed even more. Kiaran winced as he shrank further and further away from the background.

            "OWW~~ DAMN IT! IT HURTS!!!! OH FRANK, IT HURTS!!!! OOWW~~"

            "Hold on, Jones, hold on! It's almost over," Dome encouraged the screaming OJ. The skin membrane has already split, but still not enough to force the baby out.

            "Drix, help me~~!!! It hurts!! HELP ME, PLEASE~~!!!" OJ wailed. He never felt so degraded like this before—a tough, street smart guy crying like a baby for help. And in front of his own junior! OJ couldn't stop crying or letting his tears fall like rain down his face, no matter how he tried.

            "It's alright, Ozzie, I'm right here with you," Drix whispered, comforting OJ as much as he could. "I'm right by your side. Just hang on and relax. Let Dome take care of this. It's alright."

            OJ let out another scream as his skin membrane split even wider. It wasn't the usual dividing he used to do during his days as a cop. Even dividing and splitting his body into half or morphing into other beings didn't hurt that bad. The baby was inching its way out of OJ's body. OJ could feel the top part of the baby touching his thighs. He panted and gasped, gritting his teeth as he tried to hang on to the pain.

            "Just keep holding on, OK, Jones? I'm gonna help you get the baby out," Dome said as he let go of OJ's hands. He took hold of the baby and slowly inched it out of the abdomen. With a few good pull, the baby finally slid out of OJ and landed on his thighs. OJ was trying hard not to scream when the baby slid out of him but he couldn't help letting out a few whines and gagging.

            "Kiaran, get me a scalpel," Dome ordered, "and hand me the towel."

            Kiaran obeyed. Dome took the towel and wiped the excess goo off the baby. OJ opened his eyes weakly as his split membrane regenerated itself back to normal. Kiaran found the scalpel and handed it to Dome. Drix gazed in anxiety, fearing for the baby's safety. Dome took the scalpel and cut slowly through the thin film that wrapped the baby. It was the film that OJ has been drinking in for the past 3 months.

            "Oh, my Frank!" Dome exclaimed after he saw what was inside the thin film. His eyes widened in wonder.

            "What is it, Dome? Anything wrong?" Drix was starting to get worried. OJ was too tired to speak, but he was obviously anxious too.

            "Your kid is doing fine," Dome replied in suppressed happiness, "in fact they're perfectly OK! They really are a pair of fighters like you!"

            "Th…They…?"

            Dome slipped his hands into the film and took out not one cell, but two bawling baby cells. One had OJ's bluish-red complexion, glowing steadily in sky-blue. The other had Drix's red and yellow complexion (which means the inside was red and the skin membrane outside was yellow—it's still a cell, after all) and was also glowing steadily in sun-yellow. OJ and Drix gaped in awe.

            "It's both a boy and a girl," Dome announced. "You guys have twins! This is the rarest of the rare! You're the only one to have this sort of breed!"

            "D…Drix…we…we have twins…?" OJ said weakly. Drix was at lost of words. He could only nod. OJ outstretched his arms, wanting to hold the babies. Dome, after cleaning the babies, handed them to OJ. OJ cradled them in his arms, gazing at them lovingly.

            "Oh, my babies…hey there…Papa's here…" OJ whispered. The babies gurgled, as if they knew who was calling them. Drix took one of the twins and held it with tender care, as if one small move would squelch it into nothingness.

            "Looks like we can use both the names we gave them now," Drix said. OJ nodded weakly as Kiaran helped OJ to dress into his patient clothes.

            "I've contacted the medical crew to come and fetch you guys, so that you and the babies can get a thorough check-up. Jones lost quite a lot of fluids there," Dome said as he hung up the telephone.

            "Thanks, Dome, for everything," Drix thanked the scientist sincerely. OJ has already fallen asleep out of fatigue, his arms holding possessively on the she-baby cell.

            "Don't mention it," Dome replied. "Glad to help out. You've brought fun to my monotonous job here anyway."

            "So, what are you gonna name them?" Kiaran asked, helping out to wrap the babies. "Any ideas?"

            "We've already got names," Drix said proudly. "The boy will be named Kiaran Jr. Jones Methamphedamine and the girl will be named Drixena-Benzo Jones Methamphedamine."

            "Wow! That's a mouthful! But it's cool," Kiaran said at first, then stopped whatever he was doing and asked, "Did you say you're naming the boy Kiaran?"

            The next day, OJ was visited by the men of FPD, including the Chief, at the hospital. Kiaran announced proudly that he was made a god-father to the twins.

            "Does that mean we're also getting a share at taking of taking care of the twins?" The Chief asked hopefully, tickling Kiaran Jr.

            "Sure," OJ said in his usual cool way, after having a good night sleep. "You can take care of them anytime you want. You're all family to him. Right, Drix?"

            Drix nodded, watching as the other men of the FPD fussing over the twins. Reporters did come last night to get the scoop of the story when they heard wind about OJ having babies, but the medical team and Drix, joined by Kiaran, shooed them all away. OJ didn't care about the reporters; he had his eyes only for his twin cells now. Drix admired the way OJ put up with these things and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, much to Kiaran's awkwardness.

            Since then, the FPD became the second home of the twins.

A\N: I'm no science freak, but I do know my biology! Maybe that's another reason why I love Osmosis Jones. Reviews plz!       


End file.
